


Neon Genesis Jaeger: If Pacific Rim really was like Evangelion

by sqbr



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(this would also make a good title for a fusion with SNK, but I'll leave that to someone else)</p><p>When Pacific Rim came out I heard a lot of people say "It's a straight forward giant robot action movie, like Evangelion", which made me wonder if any of these people had watched Evangelion all the way to the end. So I thought it would be fun to imagine what Pacific Rim would have been like if it was actually similar to Evangelion :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neon Genesis Jaeger: If Pacific Rim really was like Evangelion

**Author's Note:**

> Has all the same issues as Neon Genesis Evangelion: death, blood, violence, sort-of-incest, angst, nonsensicalness. But in a fun way!

In 2014 Earth was rocked by the "second impact", a massive explosion in the Pacific which killed a huge swathe of the human race. 

It is now the 2020s. Our protagonist, Mako Mori, is a Japanese woman who was left orphaned and emotionally scarred when the second impact killed her parents. She was adopted by a man named Stacker Pentecost, who is usually busy with work he refuses to tell her about. Out of the blue he asks her to come join him at a place caled the Shatterdome in Hong Kong.

  
[Our protagonist]

Here she is told that humanity is under attack by giant beings called Kaiju that come through a rift in the Pacific. Stacker is the head of an organisation designed to fight these Kaiju with giant bio-mechanical robots called Jaegers. Each Jaegar requires two pilots with a very strong connection to pilot in sync. This is called being "Drift Compatible". 

Mako is introduced to the quiet and mysterious American jaegar pilot Raleigh Beckett. Raleigh is still recovering from a deadly Kaiju attack which killed his brother and co-pilot Yancy. Mako feels an immediate connection with Raleigh, and two turn out to be Drift Compatible. She also gets to know fellow pilots the Kandowskis and Wei brothers. Raleigh gets objectified a lot.

  
[Raleigh being objectified. I could draw it, but why?]

When Raleigh and Mako try a test run inside the Jaegar JAE-01, Mako breaks down: the "Drift" connection between them awakens old memories of seeing her mother's death. Her break down affects Raleigh, and the two lose control of the Jaegar. It goes beserk, smashing against the glass of the control booth as if trying to kill Stacker and nearly blowing up the whole Shatterdome.

Dazed and confused, Mako sees an even more injured Raleigh being taken away. The next time she meets her copilot, he is now a loud and moody Australian called Chuck, but still looks exactly the same. As time goes on, his personality and behaviour continue to change back and forth. Noone else seems to notice.

Mako and Raleigh train together, with stick fighting and dancing games, until they feel ready for battle. Kaiju come. There are thrilling fights. During a battle Mako's Jaegar is damaged, and we see that under the "robot" shell is a disturbing and giant humanoid figure that in some ways resembles a Kaiju.

  
[The true face of JAE-01]

During another fight, Mako connects so closely to Raleigh and JAE-01 that she turns into priomordial goop remarkably similar to the blue goo produced by kaiju. She realises that JAE-01 is controlled by the soul of her dead father Hercules. We discover that the Jaegars are all controlled by souls of dead people who were close to both pilots. The Kandowski's jaegar is controlled by their dead child and the Wei's by their dead third brother.

There are more thrilling fights. Mako is forced to kill the Wei brothers when their Jaegar is taken over by a kaiju.

Meanwhile, scientists Nina Geiszler and Hermine Gottlieb are investigating the nature of the Kaiju threat. Nina keeps pushing into secrets she was not meant to know. She eventually forces Hermine to tell her the truth at gunpoint. Hermine leads her to a secret lab containing a vat full of clones. She reveals that the reason that Raleigh and Chuck are able to sync with Mako and JAE-01 is that they (and Yancy) are clones of Mako's father Hercules. Hercules was Stacker's boyfriend and co-conspirator, and willingly sacrificed himself to allow Mako to become a pilot.

  
[Tub full of naked Raleigh clones]

There are more thrilling fights. The Kandowskis are gratuitously fridged. Nina discovers that Stacker caused the Second Impact and opened the Rift during experiments on a captured Kaiju. Stacker shoots her to keep his secret.

  
[Stacker looking grim]

Mako becomes increasingly alienated from her role. Chuck/Raleigh is so overcome by depression he can't pilot. Mako gets a new co-pilot, a Peruvian woman named Telma Choi. She and Mako form an immediate and somewhat romantic connection, and Mako starts to feel less lonely...only for Telma to be revealed as a Kaiju in disguise. Mako is forced to fight her. Their fight leads them deep into the bowels of the shatterdome. They come across the giant Kaiju from which all Jaeger are budded. Telma is shocked, and stops fighting.

Telma then explains: The kaiju are a society of aliens who want to colonise Earth. They sent their first scout to Earth billions of years ago, but before it could report back the rift closed. Then the second impact happened, opening a new rift in the Pacific. The kaiju started their colonisation project again, planning to detroy all life on Earth so that their own form of life can flourish. But now Telma sees the truth: life on Earth is descended from that first lost Kaiju scout, and so humans are themselves a form of Kaiju. Telma tells Mako to kill her. Mako refuses, but Telma insists, and in the end Mako relents.

Everyone who isn't dead is paralysed by guilt, depression, and alienation. 

And then....weird shit happens. Everyone turns into primordial kaiju goo, a naked floating Raleigh appears to each character and helps them let go of their angst and become one with the universe. There is a trippy low budget sequence where Mako talks to herself and her own mental models of the rest of the cast. She eventually decides to turn into goo too, and connect with the new universal consciousness. 

  
[Trippy low budget sequence]

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> All art traced from screencaps. I have no trouble telling Chuck and Raleigh apart myself, but I've heard amusing stories from those who can't. I feel a little bad for making Mako's father a white Australian but it all fit so perfectly.


End file.
